Princess Moonshine
by JoeBob1379
Summary: A father tells his daughter a story of a Princess named Moonshine... fluffy one-shot with a little Harry/Luna.


**A/N:  **Alrighty, I know I'm supposed to be writing chapter nine of Keep Guessing, but I'm a little bit stuck… don't worry, I'll get it out as soon as possible, but until then, here's a little fluffy one-shot that just came to me… this is my new favorite ship, by the way… Oh, and there may be a little OotP spoiler (well, sort of… I mean, one of the new characters from OotP is in here…)

**Disclaimer:  **I almost forgot this… nothing at all belongs to me… well, Jessica does, but other than that nothing… I don't even really own the plot, I'm sure I've read a zillion stories that are _very similar to this one… _

****

**Princess Moonshine**

****

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yeah!"

"About what?"

"A princess!"

"You want me to tell you a story about a princess?"

"Pleeease?"

"Okay.  Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess."

"What was her name?"

"Moon,"

"Moon?  That's a silly name!"

"What do you want her name to be?"

"Moonshine!"

"Okay, so Moonshine was beautiful, but the people in her kingdom didn't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, they thought she was quirky,"

"Ohh… what's that?"

"They thought she was funny,"

"They didn't like funny?"

"They thought she was weird."

"Why?"

"Because she did things a little bit differently then most people."

"Ohh…"

"And because she did things differently, people didn't like her very much."

"That's silly!  Everybody's different!  Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"That's right, sweetie.  Everybody's different, so everyone is special."

"Am I special?"

"Of course you are.  And you're very special to me, and to Mummy, and to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermy, and Grandpa, and Grammy and Grampy Weasley, and all the rest of our family."

"Why?"

"Because we all love you,"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too!"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Will you finish the story now, Daddy?"

"Of course.  So Princess Moon was-,"

"Moonshine!"

"Oh, right, sorry.  Princess Moonshine was special, but people weren't very nice to her.  One day a poor farmer boy came along to deliver a message to the King.  While the farm boy was at the castle, he saw the Princess.  He smiled at her, but he didn't try to talk to her.  He was very shy, you see, and he wasn't supposed to speak to anyone."

"Why?"

"Because he lived with his mean aunt and uncle who didn't like him.  They didn't even know he was delivering a message to the King, and they wouldn't be happy if they found out that he had spoken to someone in the King's court."

"Ohh… that's silly!"

"I know.  So the boy smiled at the Princess and left.  The Princess was very sad.  He was the first boy to ever smile at her and he didn't even tell her his name.  So the months went on and the Princess continued to be lonely."

"Poor Princess Moonshine."

"Indeed.  A year later, a very bad man came along and attacked the castle."

"Oh, no!"

"Yes, and the Princess was very frightened.  She ran up to her bedroom and locked the door so the bad man couldn't get to her.  She stayed up there all night long, never sleeping.  Finally, the castle grew quiet and she decided it was okay to come out.  When she went downstairs she found the King shaking hands with someone.  When she looked closer, she saw that it was the poor farm boy!  She ran to him and smiled at him and said, 'Hello, I'm Princess Moonshine!'  And the boy smiled at her and shook her hand."

"Why didn't he kiss her?"

"Because he had just met her!"

"But weren't they in love?"

"Not just yet.  The Princess and the boy became very good friends after that, and one day the boy told the Princess that he was the one who killed the very bad man."

"The _boy killed the bad man?"_

"Yes, he did.  And do you know what the Princess did then?"

"What?"

"She kissed him on the cheek."

"Ohh…,"

"And then the boy made a decision."

"About what?"

"He decided to kiss her."

"On the lips?"

"That's right."

"Eww, that's icky."

"But they were falling in love.  And a few months later, you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He asked her to marry him.  And she said yes."

"Yay!"

"And they got married, and had a beautiful baby girl.  And do you know what they named her?"

"What?"

"They named her Jessica."

"That's my name too!"

"I know it is."

"And then what?"

"And they lived happily ever after."

"The end?"

"Yes, love, that's the end."

"That was a good story, Daddy.  But I'm kind of sleepy…,"

"Well, why don't I tuck you in, then?"

"Okay,"

"Goodnight, Jessica."

"Night, Daddy.  I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

The little girl's eyes closed and she was fast asleep in no time.  The girl's father smiled to himself as he flicked his wand and whispered, "Nox."  The lights went out and the man left the girl's room and headed for his own.  Upon entering his room, he found his wife sleeping peacefully on top of the covers, still in her day robes.  He walked to their bed and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  She stirred slightly but continued to sleep.

The man quietly changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed.  He lifted his wand once more and uttered an incantation.  The lights in the room flickered out, leaving him in darkness.

"Harry?" his wife whispered blearily.

"I'm here, love."

"Is she asleep?"

"She is."

"Good."

"Dearest?" Harry said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you aware that you're still in your day robes?"

"What?  Am I?  Oh, well, no matter."

"You're going to sleep like that?"

"Why not?"

"I guess it doesn't really make a difference."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed, yawning slightly.

"You're so cute," he laughed.

She smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he wondered.

"To the toilet."

"Oh.  Hurry back."

"Okay, love."

A few moments later she returned to the bed, this time crawling under the covers.

"Did you change your clothes?" Harry asked, noticing the thinner, softer material of her night robe.

"Yes, I did."

"You're so silly."

"Don't I know it?"

"But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I love you, my dear Harry Potter."

"And I love you, my dear Luna Potter." 

"Goodnight," she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling into his embrace.

"Sweet dreams," he replied, kissing her on the forehead as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
